Legend of Fairy Tail
by Bebuzzu
Summary: The League of Legend suddenly found themselves in Earthland, the world of mages. And everybody is scattered because of stupid Anima being a **** but Fairy Tail shows up and helps the League out! Will they be able to reunite all its champion before enemy guild does? On Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1 Welcome to Earthland!

Meet FairyTail!

In the Leagues of Legend headquarters, all things were fine as its champions were doing their everyday stuff when they're not fighting in the arena. Sona was playing on her electric keyboard, creating a lively background music, Ashe, Amumu, Fiddlesticks and Fizz playing poker, Garen and Gragas having a sword fight and Morgana arguing with Kayle about purity and impurity. All went well until a large earthquake struck the headquarters. Annie then rushed into the building knocking down some champions in her way ( although she politely moved out of Cho' Gath's way as she does not wish to be eaten) to alert the champions of what her eye saw.  
"GUYS, THERE IS A HUGE PORTAL IN THE SKY, AND IM PRETTY SURE THAT'S NOT THE VOID!" Annie cried out, leading the champions outside. The reaction was obvious as all of them had a shocked expression. Without any warning, the large hole then sucked up the poor champions before closing and sending them all the way to Earthland.

In Earthland...

After the events of Edolas, Fairy Tail began its usual routine, celebrating their comrades return before a panicked Juvia yelled "GUYS, ANIMA SUDDENLY APPEARED AGAIN!".  
Everybody poured out of the building as the portal to Edolas began to rip open in the sky once more.  
"I-Impossible... I thought... I thought it could no longer open..." A stunned Erza muttered.  
"How the hell did it open?! Did Gerald's magic fail?!" A nearly naked Grey demanded answer before noticing he had stripped again. The members braced themself for another teleportation but instead of being absorbed by the portal, several meteorites literally shot out, each scattering everywhere to unknown locations. That was until two began to charge towards Magnolia. Panic screams and yells emitted from Magnolia as the residents desperately ran away but since Fairy Tail's core member had been through worse, a meteorite was really nothing (as in enemy, not danger).  
"Ahhh! A meteorite is coming this way!"the celestial Mage, Lucy screamed (ok I take back meteorite is nothing to them). To their luck, the meteorite didn't head for the guilds building but instead, through a couple of building. Nothing seemed to stop the giant rock on fire but then they came to a stop near Magnolia's town central, leaving a blazing trail (and a bit of destruction) in their wake. Of course, the guild sped off to where the meteorites landed and to their surprise, instead of rocks, there was two strangers lying there, a black hooded woman with a... ice covered bow? Beside her was a man covered with armour, equipped with a sword, both of them severely injured and before anybody knew what to do, Marcus, Fairy tail's guild master, spoke up.  
"Take them to the clinic. Hurry!" A worried tone was carried and that being said, the strangers were rushed to the guilds medical centre.

A few hours later...

The hooded figure began to twitch as she was dragged from her sleep to reality which she never liked before realising her black cloak was taken off, leaving her long white hair exposed. Sitting up from the bed, she scanned the area she was in, taking in every detail. She saw the man bandaged up in a bed next to hers. Beside her was her ice covered bow and quiver which were full of arrow. Before the woman slid out of the bed, she heard several footsteps becoming louder, signalling her that people are coming. Quickly, she fell back into the bed, pretending to rest when the guild's core member walked in. Opening her eyelid a bit, she could see a pink hair man, a flying blue cat, a blond girl , a long red hair woman, a small blue hair child, a white flying cat wearing a dress, a tall long black hair man and a dark blue hair man.  
"They're still resting huh? I guess that happens if you're beaten up by crash landing. Still, it's pretty amazing that those two could survive." The blond girl remarked, smiling at the patients.  
"What do you think caused them to crash land like that, Erza?" The dark blue hair man questioned the red hair. Erza looked deep in thought before answering "Well, it must've been some powerful magic that shot them through Anima...".  
Another long white hair female wearing a dark pink dress who was carrying a small paper bag full of something entered the room, attracting the attention of the group.  
"Hi, Mirajane! Did grandma give you medicine?" The pink hair lad asked, Mirajane nodded in answer.  
"Yep. These should help cure their wounds." She smiled, taking out its contents. The women then sat up from her bed, to show the group she was awake.  
"HEY SHE'S AWAKE!" The pink haired man yelled and soon enough, she was literally bombarded with questions that exploded from them.  
"Where did you come from?"." Who are you?"." How did you survive that fall?"." What's with your weapon?". She sweat dropped as a old midget came into the room and silenced the group.  
"I see you're awake." The old man calmly spoke to her, approaching her slowly.  
"Care to explain where I am?" The lady inquired, her eyes set her gaze on him.  
"You are currently in Fairy Tail's medical Centre. My name is Makarov, Fairy Tail's guildmaster. If you don't know what a guild is, its a large group filled with several mages using different magic, like us. We found you and that man injured in our town after two meteorites crashed there. Who are you? " Makarov explained to the women who slowly took in the information.  
"My name is Ashe, the frost archer." Ashe introduced herself, sliding off the bed and putting on her cloak.  
"Hey, hey, I'm Natsu Dragneel!" The pink hair man said, smiling widely... Ok, maybe too wide.  
"And I'm Happy!" The blue cat smiled, like Natsu. Too wide.  
"Name's Gajeel." The black hair grunted at the archer.  
"Umm... I'm Wendy. And this is Charles." The child timidly introduced herself and the white cat.  
"I'm Grey Fullbuster." The naked man smiled before Ashe pointed out he was naked.  
"My name is Erza Scarlet. It is a pleasure to meet you." Erza introduced.  
"I'm Lucy Heartfelia. Nice to meet you" the blond girl grinned, waving at the archer.  
"Nice to meet you all. Just please give me a moment with this man." Ashe replied, walking over to the mans's bed before hitting the mans's head VERY HARD, earning herself some shocked expression from the group  
"HOLY- What was that for, Ashe?!" He yelled at the archer before receiving another large lump on his head.  
"How can you sleep now?! Get up already, Garen! Introduce yourself to the people who actually healed us or else I'll stick my arrow in you if you don't." She angrily threatened the poor warrior, while Lucy was backing away from the enraged archer.  
"Ah, you saved us? I thank you. I am Garen, a knight from Demacia. I appreciate your aid." Garen expressed his gratitude before equipping his sword.  
"So... We aren't in Runeterra anymore? I wonder where the others are. Dammit, I can't tell if Fiddlesticks Cheated now! I swear..." The frost archer began to mumble unspeakable words to herself while the groups just sweat dropped.  
"I apologise. I'll explain who we are and where we use to be before getting sucked up by that strange portal. We are from The Leagues of Legend that resides in Runeterra. We were having a break after fighting in the arena before we were suddenly swept up by that dastardly evil portal!" Garen gritted his teeth at the mention of the portal.  
"Portal? Would that be Anima by any chance?" Erza asked their guild master who nodded in agreement.  
"Yes the chances are likely. Since you two are new to Magnolia, why don't you take a stroll to know your surrounding better?" Makarov recommended the pair who agreed to it. Leaving the medical room, somehow the pair had snuck past the large crowd of Fairy Tail's member without receiving any attention. On the other hand, Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Erza and Makarov were demanded with answers and questions. After a few minutes, the group had managed to get past the crowd and meet up with the pair.  
"H-how did you get past that crowd?" Lucy panted, falling onto her knee.  
"Skills!" Garen boasted before being nudged by Ashe.  
"We'll explore around Magnolia for a bit before returning. Farewell then." Ashe said before walking off with Garen into the street of the town. Most of the residents were talking about the meteorites and Anima but that didn't bother anybody. Soon enough, Fairy Tail was partying again as usual. That only lasted for a couple of hours before there were screams erupting outside the guild's building.

Everybody poured out to see what was the ruckus about but they didn't have to ask anymore as soon as they saw it. There was a large navy blue lizard monster with two crimson red tusk, two red scythe like claws on the upper back, two pincher red claws on the lower back and a long tail with spikes lined on its back. It roared in fury as foreign wizards castes their spells on the beast but nothing seemed to stop the furious monster.  
"What on Earth is that thing?!" Erza wondered loudly, summoning her sword to attack.  
"Whatever it is, why is it attacking?" Lucy asked, using her arms to shield herself from the wind it was causing.  
"I'll just burn it down!" Natsu yelled, fire enveloping his arm and charged at the beast. Before he could strike it, it let out a scream which immediately extinguished Natsu's fire.  
"What the-" he yelled before being struck by its tail, throwing him back at Grey, resulting in a major fight between the fire and ice mages.  
"Open the gate of the golden bull, Taurus!" Lucy chanted, waving a golden key that summoned a giant perverted humanoid cow.  
"LUUUUCY-SAAAAAAN! YOU LOOK MORE WONDERFUL THEN EVEEEER!" Taurus yelled, his eyes shaped in a heart.  
"Yes I know. So anyway, deal with that monster!" Lucy pointed at the beast who picked up another wizard.  
"Don't you dare hit MY LUCY! RAMPAGE!" Taurus cried out, sending a line of flying rocks to it. After being hit by several rubble, it shook its head before devouring the wizard it held, the Fairy Tail wizards and other bystanders standing in shock. Blood curdling screams were heard til it died out as crimson red liquids began to spill out of its mouth. The monster spat out the bone and grew bigger then before, the skin being more detailed. Erza squinted her eye before noticing the beast had suffered damage before they came but shrugged it off, holding onto her sword.  
"RAARRRRGH!" It roared before stomping off quickly, shaking wizards off its trail.  
"T-that thing... Ate... A wizard." A shocked Wendy stuttered, dropping on her knees in fear.  
"What a monster. Lets return back to the guild." Erza said, the others nodded in agreement.

A few minutes past since the attack happened and nobody was speaking a word after seeing that... terrifying death. That silence stayed in the air, not even Grey and Natsu who usually start fighting wasn't arguing.  
"We're back! Hey, what's with the long faces?" Garen noticed the silence mages of Fairy Tail.  
"A monster struck a section of Magnolia. And..." Makarov started, turning his eyes away from the pair.  
"Then?" Ashe waited for the answer, tapping his foot on the ground.  
"We had never seen a beast before perform this but it devoured a wizard." Makarov choked at every word, not wanting to believe what he saw. This caught the attention of the pair, their eyes widening as if they were shocked too.  
"It's so shocking... Sure wizards kill one another but a monster wouldn't have the guts to do that." Lucy hung her head, the scene terrifying her mind every second.  
"Could that be..." Ashe spoke quietly but due to the silence, everybody heard her.  
"What, do you know something about that monster?" Natsu piped up, standing up from his table.  
"Yes, it could be... But there has to be a reason why he did that..." Garen replied, earning curiousity from the members.  
"C-could it be that... You know that beast?" Lucy asked the pair.  
"Yes... We do know it." Garen started before being interrupted by several mages yelling "Tell us!".  
"I suppose only the core member has the right to know." Ashe smirked at the other member which literally had a raging tantrum. The group walked to a quiet room in the guild building to avoid any eavesdropper (Ashe just threatens them with a massive punch).  
"So tell us how you know something like that." Grey calmly questioned the pair, folding his arm.  
"It's name is Cho' Gath, terror of the void." Garen explained, several members confused.  
"The void is an area located in some places we really don't know. Anyways, the void contains many dangerous creatures, normally whoever meets one ends up dead." Ashe informed the group.  
"Cho' Gath was one of the strong void creatures after Kha Zix. Believe or not, the Leagues of legend had the guts to summon Cho Gath." Garen said, the others gaping.  
"WAIT! You're saying..." Wendy exclaimed, Charles sharing the same look.  
"Yep, Cho' Gath is part of the League." Ashe finished, taking out a photo.  
"Hey is that?" Garen asked before trailing off as Ashe showed the photo. It had a picture of a lot of strange things but within it was Ashe, Garen and Cho' Gath who all looked happy.  
"Yeah I kept the photo. Look, this is the League of Legend. It has so many weird things about it." Ashe smiled, before putting the photo back in her pocket.  
"If Cho Gath was part of your leagues, why would be attack us? He's not that feral, is he?" Charles asked the pair, everybody nodded in agreement.  
"It's true Cho Gath isn't that feral. He won't attack unless somebody else attacks him first or he's just plain hungry." The last word Garen just said earned the group sweat drops.  
"Could it be...?" Erza mumbled, putting her hand up to her chin.  
"Did you see something about Cho Gath, Erza?" Garen asked the swords women.  
"When he enlarged, I think I saw other wounds. They don't look fresh but not that old either." Erza explained what she saw to the group, Ashe's eyes widening.  
"That explains his rampage. Wizards must've mistaken him as a hostile beast and attacked him out of either fear, confidence or arrogance. Cho Gath is easy to anger so we tend to leave him alone when he's angry." Ashe said, thinking secretly of putting a leash on Cho Gath.  
"Well I think we spent enough time here." Garen said, moving before being stopped by Makarov.  
"Since you all came from somewhere else, you have no money here. Your world's currency is different from ours so I suggest staying in Fairy Tail's dorms until you lot can return. We always aid anybody in need." He smiled gently.  
"Guess you're right. Thanks for your help." Garen appreciated, all of them walking out.  
"Guild master!" One of the Fairy Tail member dashed to him, handing a poster.  
"What's this? Dangerous Forest nearby Magnolia located. Full of thorns and explosive mushroom? Mages disappearing when crossing forest? Just what is this?" Makarov muttered, Garen looking at Ashe who nodded.

"Things are going to get crazy." They both thought, smiling.

* * *

So how do you like it? I'm still working on the other story but now, I dont have the motivation. Noooo, motivation where are you?


	2. Chapter 2 Forest Picnic

**Hurray! Second chapter and all. I'll be doing more chapters soon So please wait for your favourite LoL champion to appear in Earthland! Oh and reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

Party: Natsu, Grey, Gajeel, Erza, Lucy, Wendy, Charles, Ashe, Garen

* * *

"So... This is the infested forest." Erza said as the group walked up to the large overgrown forest, several trees towering them and thorny vines spread nearly everywhere. Ashe and Garen had tagged along to retrieve two of their comrades, eager to spill everything to them about the new world they've landed in and a new friend for Annie to play with (that would be Happy the flying cat. Brace yourself, Happy for hell).

"Look at the pretty flowers!" Wendy commented, going near a small lavender flower implanted on the ground. Garen noticed Wendy was too busy staring at the flower and recognised the plant.

"GET AWAY FROM THAT, NOW!" He tried to warn her but the plant was faster. In a split second, it opened up its beautiful petals and spat out a poisonous, sharp thorn at her, stabbing Wendy's arm.

"Wendy!" Lucy cried out, dashing to the child who pulled out the thorn and used Sky magic to recover.

"Ow! That really hurts." She cringed in pain before slowly standing up, barely holding herself up.

"Wendy, whats going on? Didn't your sky magic work?" Natsu asked the mage.

"This poison spreads faster then I expected." She groaned, bring being picked up by Grey.

"Poison? Since when did Zyra start to use poison? In the Summoner's Rift, she doesn't use poison at all." Ashe said, stirring confusion in the group.

"Zyra? Who's Zyra? She part of your league?" Natsu asked Garen, his head nodding in reply.

"Zyra, Rise of the thorn. A bit dangerous but kind. She use to be a plant but she soon took over a sorcerer's body in order to survive." Garen informed him, Natsu's reaction was a shocked expression that read "SHE TOOK OVER A BODY AS A PLANT?!".

"She was a plant?" Happy asked, thinking that Zyra use to be a poppy.

"As for the mushroom would be Teemo, a scout who can place nearly invisible traps. " Garen continued, pointing out a green purple spotted mushroom near a gloomy tree.

"You'll need a sharp eye to see these since they blend in very well. Something only Teemo can do. Try not to step on it if you don't want to die." Ashe smirked before walking off, the group cautiously treading the ground. Few moments later, a rustling noise was heard from the bush. Curiously, Natsu peered over it and behind it was an injured raccoon creature wearing a green round hat attached with a feather on the side, small goggles strapped on the hat, leather shorts, dark green gloves and boots lying on the ground on the verge of death. Many thorns was visible on the creature's fur, signalling that it was attacked by the plants in the forest.

"Natsu, what did you find?" Lucy poked her head over his shoulder before gasping at the raccoon thingy.

"Wendy? Can you still stand? There's an injured thing here!"Grey asked the child who nodded. Setting the creature down, she began to use a bright white orb to extract the poison. Many purple liquid oozed out of thorns and gathered into the small orb which shrunk in size until it was invisible. Slowly and carefully, she pulled the thorns out before the creature spoke.

"W-Watch out... She's gone crazy..." It rasped before coughing out blood, attempting to get up before being forced down gently by Wendy.

"Please rest, you'll die if you move anymore." She attempted to calm down the raccoon but it refused to stay down.

"I can't... This forest is dangerous! Leave quickly!" It managed to warn the group before wild plants appeared behind the mages.

"Fire Dragon Roar!" Natsu yelled out, breathing out a large flame ball at the hostile plants, incinerating them. More plants began to emerge from the ground, each containing a deadly poisonous thorn waiting to strike a target. At once, all of them shot their thorns at the mages, waiting for their prey's death.

"Ice magic: Ice Shield!" Grey created an ice dome surrounding the group, protecting them from the thorns, each of the thorns bouncing off the ice wall.

"Treatment is done!" Wendy informed the group, watching the raccoon getting up while Natsu, Gajeel and Grey kept burning, beating and freezing the plants to keep them safe.

"Thank you for helping me! I'm Captain Teemo, the best scout you can find in the League!" Teemo introduced himself, saluting at the same time.

"League? Hey As-... Where's Ashe and Garen?" Lucy noticed the pair had disappeared.

"You don't think they got lost, do you?" Erza wondered, scanning the area.

"No way! You know those two?" Teemo was stunned that they knew two of the greatest champions in the League.

"We might have been separated during the attack." Grey concluded before freezing several plants.

"They don't stop coming! Fire Dragon wing!" Natsu yelled as he dashed passed the plants with two fireballs on his hand, striking every plants.

Meanwhile somewhere else...

Ashe and Garen had indeed been separated from the group by the rampaging plants. As expected, wilds plants emerged everywhere, the pair taking their battle stances. Ashe quickly got out her frosty bow and an arrow that transformed into an icicle arrow while Garen unsheathed his sword. A split second passed and waves of thorns shot to the champions, each eager to pierce into the champion's skin. Waves of frost arrow shot out from Ashe's now as she shot them at a rapid pace. Garen yelled out his usual war cry 'DEMACIA!' and span like a tornado, chopping all objects in his way in bits.

"Leave this forest!" A distorted voice yelled out throughout the forest, alarming all living being within the forest. The attacking flowers quickly wilted, Natsu and Grey dispersed their fire and ice magic before resting.

"Leave this forest or suffer the consequences!" It rang out again before silent descended.

"T-Teemo?" Wendy stuttered, hugging her cat friend, Charles in fear.

"Captain Teemo on duty~ How can I help you?" Teemo replied happily, earning himself shocked reaction from Wendy.

"How are you so ca- Ah, I mean, you said something about someone going crazy?" Wendy asked the scout who nodded.

"Uh huh. I was with a champion named Zyra. We stayed here for a while but then she breathed into some weird black mist and then she suddenly went crazy! She attacked me and covered this entire forest with hostile thorns that spits poisons!" Teemo shuddered at the thought of the demented Zyra.

"Yeah we know about the poison but black mist?" Wendy wondered, before Gajeel spoke up.

"I'm guessing that may have been black magic." Gajeel said, before walking off.

"We can't stay here for now. Those plants are coming back soon and Ashe and Garen are missing. We'll find them first before we deal with Zyra." Lucy piped up, following Gajeel who suddenly stopped.

"Gajeel, what's up?" Natsu asked the metal dragon slayer before noticing two separate paths.

"Which one should we take? One will take us to them and one will take us somewhere else." Erza asked the group, each of them debating whether they should choose left or right.

"Take the right! I can see their foot prints!" Teemo pointed out faint traces before running off. The group nodded at each other before chasing after the scout. Sure enough, they found the pair defending themselves from attacking plants.

"Open, gate of Cancer!" Lucy cried out, summoning a person with six crab legs sticking out of his back and clicking his two scissors with his hand.

"What hairstyle would you like, shrimp?" He said, snipping his two scissors which looks a lot like crabs.

"Please deal with those plants." His mistress commanded, indicating the plants attacking the pair. Not so soon, they were all cut into pieces.

"Thanks, those plants are more wild then ever." Ashe commented, Garen nodded in agreement. A loud distorted yell rang out through the forest, the group caught by surprise.

"ARGGHHHHH, I WARNED YOU TO LEAVE THE FOREST! IF YOU TRULY WISH FOR YOUR DEATH, THEN FINE! SO BE IT!" The voice yelled, right on cue, many thorny plants surrounded the group, even the tree had thorns sprouting out of its bark, all had the intention to kill them.

"Teemo! Thank goodness you're here." Garen sighed, before being interrupted by Teemo.

"Guys! That's not Zyra! These people-" Teemo began, before it was his turn to be interrupted.

"Mages." Natsu corrected.

"Mages said that black magic is at work! Basically, something evil got into Zyra and made her go CRAZY!" Teemo exaggerated the crazy part, the pair sweat dropped. A vine appeared right behind Teemo and prepared to kill its victim until an ice arrow shot it, freezing it completely. Another arrow struck it and it completely shattered into pieces, laying into pieces before being melted.

"Well, lets do what this voice wants us to do. Listen up, we're going to find the body and defeat her.." Garen smirked, everybody smiling in agreement.

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled, creating hot flames on his hands.

"Hmph, ready." Gajeel muttered, crossing his arms.

"Ummm... I'm ready." Wendy quietly mumbled, fiddling with her fingers.

"Say it and I'll freeze them all." Grey smiled, before noticing he was naked again.

"I'll help with all I can!" Lucy chirped.

"I wonder if the opponents are good." Erza wondered.

"Captain Teemo on duty!" Teemo saluted.

"Ready when you are, Garen." Ashe smiled. This was it. The battle of the forest has begun.

* * *

Cliffhanger! Hahahaha, you'll have to wait once again!


	3. Chapter 3 Battle of the Forest

**This is so short, I'm ashamed of this. -_- but I guess you can enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

"Alright, here's the plan. We split up to find the heart of the forest, which is a different person who's controlling Zyra. I'll go with Ashe, Erza go with Grey and Gajeel. And Lucy, Wendy, Teemo and Natsu are together. Now, are we clear to go?" Garen explained, everybody nodded, prepared for battle. Garen and Ashe then ran off to their right as they sliced and shot wild plants. Grey, Gajeel and Erza ran off to their left and did the same thing as the league of legend pair did, only in freezing, slicing and bashing up the plant way. The rest went forward and overcame the force. Or so they thought. More plants grew from the grounds and attacked full on to the quadrate. Teemo shot poisonous darts out of his little stick spitter, Natsu enveloped his hands with fire and incinerated the plants to ashes, Lucy whipped nature's force with a celestial whip called Fleuve d'ètoiles and Wendy sent them ripped out of the ground with her power of wind.

"They won't stop, will they?!" Natsu yelled, breathing out a large flamethrower, watching the plants die.

"This is even harder then I thought." Wendy commented, blasting out another gale wind from her mouth, forcefully tearing the plants off their roots. As expected, more hostile plants grew back on the ground.

"W-We can't take on that! There's too many!" Lucy cried out, her whip lashed at the massing enemies. Just before the plants had overwhelmed the group, a familiar ice arrow that shot out of nearby bushes had struck the plants, freezing them in place. Natsu looked at where it had came from, expecting to see Ashe behind the bushes but there wasn't anybody there.

"Woah, safe call!" Teemo sighed in relief, taking out first aid from his little scout back pack and putting them on his injured spots while Wendy healed the others with sky magic.

"Hey, Teemo-san. What was that arrow?" Lucy asked, curious at the sudden frozen arrow. Only Ashe and Grey could make stuffs like that since they're ice users but they were far arrow. Nothing from them could travel that distance... Right?

"Oh, that enchanted ice arrow? It's Ashe's ultimate skill and its very handy when she is far away. She predicts the enemy location, then predicts the timing and fires it! She's amazing!" Teemo rambled on how Ashe had saved him once from an angry Draven (because he accidentally put his explosive mushroom in his lunch) until the plants had grown back on the floor, but slower.

"She must be exhausted of magic by now. Lets burn through them all and get to the bottom of this!" Natsu yelled out, fire enveloped his arm once more and ran through the plants, burning them to ashes.

"Gate Of Cancer, Open!" Lucy cried out, summoning out the crab stylist once again and snipped every single plant.

"Sky dragon roar!" Wendy blasted a current of gale wind from her mouth, ripping nature off its root. The group continued their venture of the forest until they came across a thorny vine barrier.

"Easy, I'll just burn it." Natsu smirked, shooting a fireball from his hand but as soon as it struck, the fireball extinguished quickly and the vine grew back, thickening the armour even more.

"The barrier here is really tough. I need to examine this a bit more." Teemo stated, taking out a stuffed book with several bookmarks sticking out of it and kept looking back and forth on it. While the scout examined the barrier, the group decided to camp since it was dark in the sky. Sitting around the campfire, they thought they were safe. What they didn't know was that there was someone else watching them from the shadows.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't Teemo... How delightful... And Zyra... This shall be fun..." A voice chuckled, the shadowy figure retreated into the woods silently.


	4. Notice

Ok, you know what guys? I think I'm giving up on this story. Nothing has come into my mind for so practically, I think I'm going to go crazy. I know you guys are really disappointed but once I get an idea into my thick skull, I'll promise you a really long chapter, really! But for now, this is gonna be discontinued. Sorry, mah mind made up, can't work like dis for long.


End file.
